Bet's on!
by TamyG
Summary: The Batman always knew better than underestimating the Joker, but what about Bruce Wayne? Does he follow the same rule? Minor Slash


**A/N: To be honest, I wasn't sure about posting this. But I just wanted to have one story between Bruce and Joker, no Batman. So I do hope you like it! And do check "One Last Message" I promise its way better, I'm actually super proud of it! **

* * *

One evening, a certain billionaire decided to head out to check his new project. He wasn't really interested in business stuff, and would usually depend on one of his loyal employees. However, this project was a fundraiser especially tailored for Gotham's St. Mathew Orphanage. Being an orphan himself, the billionaire decided to make it a special night for the kids, hence he rented a hundred some acres of land and turned into a private theme park.

The place had everything a child would dream of: Roller-coasters, a horror mansion, a fun house, a petting station, clowns, various game stalls, others of food and candy, and other endless type of rides that suited all ages.

As the billionaire stalled through his newest project, which was supposed to take place the next day, he heard the faintest sound near the fun house. As soon as he got there, he caught someone trying to vandalize the place red-handedly, more precisely, purple-handedly.

"If it isn't Gotham's most renowned player!" The culprit greeted with a bow.

"What are you doing here Joker?" The billionaire demanded, "I don't recall asking for some more clowns."

"The billionaire has a funny bone!" The Joker laughed, but suddenly flipped his signature grin upside down and he added dramatically, "However! I'm sorry to disappoint you, for I come here today as an orphan."

"Excuse me?" The billionaire scoffed with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"Oh come on now Brucey!" The Joker sighed, "We both know I wasn't invited to tomorrow's event. So I thought why would it matter if I could have all of this to myself for tonight? And I'm sure you can't deny me a little bit of innocent fun?"

"Really?" Bruce scoffed, and then pointed, "And what's with that can in your hand?"

"Well... as I said the whole concept is to have fun, right?" The Joker laughed, "And what's fun without a little bit of paint here and there?"

Bruce glared at the Joker impassively.

"Alright, alright. I was actually hoping that the Bats would show up." The Joker confessed with a pout, "But I guess you are as good as it gets."

"And what made you think that the Batman would a appear for a mere case of defacement?" Bruce asked with utmost curiosity.

"Oh no Brucey, what makes you think it is only about graffiti?" The Joker mocked, "This would have been a masterpiece! A piece of art that would have drawn a smile across Gotham's little angels!"

As soon as the Joker finished his sentence, he broke into a fit of laughter. All the while Bruce's brain switched into detective mode, and finally understood the clown's real motive.

"The paint contains your poison, doesn't it?" Bruce asked, but deep down he knew the answer to his question.

"Touché!" The Joker laughed.

"And?" Bruce demanded.

"And what? The plan has failed." The Joker frowned, "Painting this stuff is useless if you are going to wash it off. And I can't kill you now, can I? Where is the fun in that?"

"Well I guess I should appreciate that?" Bruce retorted with a tilted head.

"Yes you do, and that's why you owe me a private tour." The Joker grinned.

"And why is that?" Bruce inquired sarcastically.

"You are still breathing, aren't you?" The Joker argued.

"I though killing me was no fun." Bruce mocked and waved for the clown to follow.

"O' goodie! A date with Gotham's number uno bachelor!" The Joker exclaimed, and then he added sheepishly, "Please treat me well sugar pie."

"Do you want that tour or not?" Bruce growled.

The Joker nodded mischievously and followed Bruce obediently.

"Do you have any specific requests?" Bruce asked.

"A kissing booth?" The Joker replied with a smooching face.

"Why would I have a kissing booth at an orphanage fundraiser? You know the oldest kid is barely fourteen." Bruce retorted.

"Not the one I have in mind." The Joker replied with an insinuating laugh.

Bruce simply growled at the Joker's obscenity. He was used to it as the Batman, but he never expected that the Joker would act this way with others as well. And the thought of it was causing a nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Okey-dokey. Do you have one of those dart stalls? You know where you aim for little colorful balloons?" The Joker asked somewhat seriously.

"Yah. You want to try that?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Don't you think that as the balloons go POW! They sound like the snap of a bone or the explosion of someone's brains out? So soothing!" The Joker described and went into another fit of laughter.

"You are sick." Bruce frowned in disgust.

"Why, thank you!" The clown replied with a grin as he wiped away a tear.

"Well here's the stall. Pop to your heart content." Bruce scoffed.

The Joker grinned, and hopped to choose his darts. He examined each carefully before starting to aim at the balloons. He threw his first, then second, and third and so on. However, he didn't get a single hit.

"I guess I do agree. The sound really is soothing." Bruce smirked at the Joker.

"Very funny!" The Joker frowned, and then a grin drew across his face, "How about we make things interesting?"

"And how is that?" Bruce asked.

"I get five darts. If I get at least one hit, I win." The Joker explains.

"But there are no prizes. They're kept away for tomorrow." Bruce replied.

"My prize is right here." The Joker grinned, "A kiss."

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed, "No way!"

"Oh THE player is shy! How adorable!" The Joker chuckles, "Come on, you seem like a gambler!"

Bruce thought about it carefully. The clown had thrown almost twenty darts, and had zero luck. So what were the chances of him getting one out of five?

"Ok! It's a bet then!" Bruce smirked, "And if you lose, you promise me you won't try to do anything to ruin tomorrow's event."

"Game on!" The Joker grinned.

The clown examined the darts once again, and carefully chose his four darts. He aimed at on of the blue balloons intently, and threw his first dart. Missed. He threw his second with as much focus, yet another miss. And by the third try, the Joker was getting annoyed. He rubbed his hands together and took in a deep breath. Yet sadly, he missed once again.

"Last dart." Bruce smirked.

"Screw this! I never wanted to attend your stupid fundraiser to begin with!" The Joker spat and threw his last dart with no concentration whatsoever.

POW!

Bruce eyes went as wide as they could get, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Wohooo! Guess purple is my lucky color!" The Joker threw his hand in the air in victory and broke into laughter.

"You didn't even look." Bruce complained with a frown.

"Who cares?" The Joker grinned suggestively as he got closer to the billionaire, "I still want my prize."

Bruce swallowed hard as the cherry lips got closer to his. The Joker was so close he could feel his, unexpectedly, warm breath, which for some reason sent goosebumps through Bruce's skin.

Goosebumps or not, Bruce would never back out of a bet. He closed his eyes, and braced himself. How bad would this be? Beside the fact that he's in the process of kissing a man, and a psycho killer at that. It can't get any worse, can it?

Surprisingly, it didn't.

On the contrary, it felt so natural. The moment their lips touched, it didn't matter whether they were both men or that they shared opposite beliefs. One would never justify killing, while the other killed for absolutely no reason.

What the Joker had in mind was a small peck, and was about to break away when the billionaire pulled him into a deeper and passionate one.

"Well... That was unexpected..." The Joker chuckled as soon as they broke the kiss all the while trying to catch his breath.

Bruce looked to the other side to hide his embarrassment. At that moment he wished that he had his cowl on, however, thinking of his cowl had once again stirred the nagging feeling he had earlier.

"Hmmm... Something bothering you Brucey?" The Joker asked curiously. Yet something in his voice hinted that he knew perfectly what was bothering Bruce.

"None of your business." Bruce growled in dismay.

"Oh! Sweet pie! The kiss was perfect! I won't mind a second try though." The Joker chuckled teasingly.

"Don't let it get over your head! It was just a bet that I lost. It would never happen again!" Bruce frowned at the Joker.

"Oh really?" The Joker mumbled mischievously, "Then how about this? If I get five darts in a row, we go to second base."

"What?!" Bruce cried in shock, "Are you interested in men?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, Brucey." The Joker teased and laughed at the top of his lungs.

Bruce hated this. He still had no idea why he did, but the thought of Joker being so friendly with someone other than Batman pissed him off.

"So, Brucey." The Joker called with a challenging tone, "Want to call it a bet? It's only second base."

"In one condition, I chose the balloons you have to pop." Bruce replied, "And if I win, which I will, you promise to behave for a whole month."

"Then the bet is on!" The Joker grinned, "So which ones should I pop?"

"That red one, the yellow, then the blue, that purple and that green." Bruce replied with an air of confidence.

However, within few seconds his confidence shattered like a thin layer of ice. Not only did the Joker pop the five balloons in the right order and with no concentration whatsoever, he popped what was left in a blink of an eye.

"The cat got your tongue sugar pie?" The Joker chuckled, "Or in this case, the clown."

The Joker started laughing, leaving a shocked billionaire staring at the empty target board.

"You cheated!" Bruce shouted, "You made me believe that you sucked at this!"

"Come on now dear! Cheating is a big word!" The Joker pouted and then he grinned and added, "Manipulation is more my style, don't you think?"

"You had planned this all along!" Bruce gasped in disbelief, "You are gay after all! I thought you were interested only in the Batman."

The Joker slowly moved toward Bruce, getting closer and closer with each step. Once he was close enough, he whispered in his ear, "Why so jealous, Bruce?" He let out a chuckle and continued, "Of course it's only for you my dearest Bats. It was, and will always be only you."

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: I leave the rest to your imagination! ****And reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
